


Трое могут сохранить секрет, если двое из них мертвы

by fierce_cripple



Category: Grim Fandango
Genre: AU, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Революционная риторика без одежды.





	Трое могут сохранить секрет, если двое из них мертвы

— Революция, агент Калавера, и есть смысл нашей загробной жизни.

— Я просил звать меня Мэнни, Сал.

— Ох, Сальвадор, он даже клиентам представлялся Мэнни. Кажется, слово «агент» вызывает у него не те ассоциации.

Ева закурила, поудобнее переложив ноги на коленях Мэнни и расслабленно откидываясь спиной на плечо Сальвадора.

Передатчик молчал, и можно было немного отдохнуть. Голубиные яйца покоились в импровизированном инкубаторе.

А Мануэля разыскивал мафиозный босс и весь Департамент смерти впридачу, но он почему-то не спешил бежать, хотя ни Ева, ни Сальвадор его уже не держали.

Впрочем.

«Не держать» можно по-разному.

Ева, например, не держала его, пренебрегая одеждой и должностными обязанностями. Любовь по-прежнему оставалась участью живых, но Ева… была живее, чем весь Эль-Марро вместе взятый.

Когда Мэнни услышал, как Ева говорит о Сальвадоре, он понял всё. И в первую очередь — почему год назад она его бросила.

Мануэль бы сам, пожалуй, бросил кого-то вроде себя, встретив Сальвадора.

Но он был один, как перст. А Сал в своей идее равенства и общей доступности на самом деле был не против… ничего. Ева сперва удивилась, когда он задумчиво приподнял голову Мэнни за подбородок и наклонился.

Сперва удивилась, а потом нежно, тихо рассмеялась («Ох, Сал») и похлопала Мэнни по плечу.

— Добро пожаловать в Союз потерянных душ.

И так они оказались здесь. Конченые грешники, как и все сотрудники Департамента, но готовые сражаться за идею.

Кстати, об идеях…

— Ладно, аг… Мануэль. У тебя прекрасное имя, Мануэль, зачем ты обрубаешь его? Впрочем, я отвлёкся. Ты никогда не думал, почему мы выглядим так?

Мэнни пожал плечами и повёл пальцами по лодыжке Евы. Потом скользнул к колену и выше, по алебастрово белой и крепкой кости.

— Меня всё устраивает.

— Мы с тобой — мексиканцы, Мануэль. Но известно ли тебе, что Ева — британка?

Мэнни снова пожал плечами.

— Это должно меня волновать?

Ева хмыкнула и чуть развела колени, стряхивая пепел в жестяную банку, любезно подставленную ей Сальвадором.

— Вот именно. У нас нет цвета кожи. По большому счёту, даже половых различий нет. Если, конечно, ты не специалист… а ты не специалист. Перед смертью все равны. Так почему мы тащим с собой столько человеческого?

— Потому что это приятно, Сал, — Ева потушила сигарету и запрокинула голову. Подняла ладонь и погладила его по виску. Пробежалась кончиками пальцев по зубам и челюсти. — Мы скучаем по жизни. Этого ты не можешь отрицать.

Сальвадор взял её ладонь и прижался к ней в сухом поцелуе мёртвых.

Как умел.

— Я не отрицаю. Но разве мы не можем приумножать что-то, кроме несправедливости? Почему именно она?

— Несправедливость приятна тем, у кого есть преимущество, — Мэнни поднял голову, глядя на опечаленного Сальвадора. — Львиная доля сотрудников Департамента попали туда как раз из любви к нахождению на вершине пирамиды несправедливости. Ничего удивительного, что Департамент прогнил насквозь.

Сальвадор промолчал. Потом потянулся за бокалом, сделал глоток и передал его Мэнни. Наконец заговорил, упрямо повторяя:

— Перед смертью все равны. Мы получили свой второй шанс — здесь. Третьего не будет. Нам нужна революция.

— Революция, дорогой мой, — отозвалась Ева, жестом прося Мэнни налить и ей, — должна начинаться в головах. И над этим нам ещё работать и работать. Как правильно заметил Мэнни, мы все здесь не ангелы.

Сальвадор задумчиво кивнул.

— Мэнни, ты подумал о том, чтобы всё-таки отправиться в Рубакаву?

Тот передал Еве полный бокал и пожал плечами.

— Я не хочу оставлять вас.

— О, Мэнни, — мягко заметила Ева. — Ты навсегда останешься с нами. Даже если будешь нашим первым агентом в Рубакаве.

— Я подумаю. А пока, — он наклонился к колену Евы под одобрительное хмыканье Сальвадора, — я хочу разделить с вами кое-что ещё.


End file.
